


Bajo la lluvia

by LightningVirus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, You can see them as platonic or romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningVirus/pseuds/LightningVirus
Summary: Cole y Jay se juntan en un café luego de tiempo sin verse, pero su reencuentro se verá opacado por una discusión. Por suerte el aprecio que se tienen el uno por el otro es más fuerte que cualquier malentendido que puedan tener.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker
Kudos: 1





	Bajo la lluvia

Cole y Jay habían pasado la noche juntos en un café, compartiendo y comiendo. Llevaban tiempo queriendo salir y cuando se dio la oportunidad, se coordinaron en seguida para verse.  
  
Habían estado fácilmente tres horas en el mismo lugar, hablando más que nada. Ya iba a dar media noche y pronto deberían irse, ya que iban a cerrar.  
  
-¿Te parece que vayamos a la plaza de enfrente? -pregunta Cole.  
  
-Por mi bien -responde Jay.  
  
Cada uno pagó lo que comió, luego se levantaron de su lugar y cruzaron la calle para ir a la plaza que Cole había mencionado.  
  
Se quedaron otro rato más ahí, hablando mientras caminaban por el lugar. Estuvieron casi dos horas ahí, estaban muy entretenidos como para notar el pasar del tiempo.  
  
-Oye -habla Cole una vez que se les había acabado el tema de conversación, -al final me aceptaron.  
  
Jay pensó por un momento, -¿En qué? -pregunta.  
  
-En el grupo de danza.  
  
Jay le miró confundido.  
  
-Había audicionado hace como una semana para entrar, te conté la otra vez.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Ay, Jay -Cole suspiró y volteó a mirar a otro lado.  
  
-O sea, sé que me hablaste de algo de eso, pero no recuerdo.  
  
Cole le mira, -¿No te acuerdas? Te hablé de eso como por media hora la otra vez.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Me escuchaste acaso?  
  
Jay se quedó en silencio un momento, -Bueno, sí, pero-  
  
-No, ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto si nunca escuchas.  
  
Súbitamente Jay se molestó por el comentario.  
  
-¿Nunca? No vengas a exagerar las cosas.  
  
-No es una exageración, lo único que haces es hablar, pero escuchar, no mucho.  
  
-Ay, por favor, ahora sí te he estado escuchando todo el día -dice Jay.  
  
Cole se quedó en silencio mirando a otro lado.  
  
-¿Te vas a enojar por eso? -pregunta Jay.  
  
Cole solo le miró de reojo, quería tranquilizarse antes de responderle, así se evitaba gritar o algo sin querer.  
  
-Luego me llamas exagerado a mi.  
  
Cole volteó a él molesto aún, -Esto es algo importante para mi y te lo conté por eso mismo, sin embargo parece que no te importó mucho.  
  
-¡A mi sí me importa! Solo no me acordaba-  
  
-Te acordarías si realmente te importara.  
  
Jay se quedó en silencio y luego miró a otro lado, relamiéndose los labios. El silencio incómodo los acompañó por unos momentos, hasta que el pelinegro habló de nuevo.  
  
-Mejor me voy -dice Cole.  
  
-Bien, como quieras -dice Jay.  
  
-¿Esto tampoco te importa?  
  
Jay gruñó, -¿Sabes qué? Sí, esto no me importa, ¡ahora sí no me importa!  
  
-Bien, eso es suficiente -Cole dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de él.  
  
-¡Ve a llorarle a la almohada si tanto te dolió, zopenco!  
  
Cole volteó a él visiblemente enojado, pero no se devolvió. Solo le dio la cara mientras seguía caminando.  
  
-¡Yo creo que la almohada escucharía más que tú, zoquete!  
  
Cole solo vio como Jay dio media vuelta y corrió en sentido contrario a él.  
  
Sin duda las cosas habían escalado muy rápido. Casi cinco horas juntos y de la nada habían discutido, a las 2 de la mañana, en una plaza.  
  
Cole cruzó la calle y caminó hacia el sur, para poder llegar al departamento donde estaba viviendo.  
  
Fácilmente haría media hora caminando, ya no había locomoción a esa hora a excepción de algunos taxis, pero él prefería ir a pie, así podría despejar la mente. Se puso los audífonos para ir escuchando música durante el camino.  
  
De vez en cuando volvía a pensar en Jay, pero volvía a enojarse con él. Debía admitir que sí le había molestado que no recordara algo tan importante para él, sin embargo, reconocía que era común que Jay olvidara cosas.  
  
Luego se ponía a pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse del asunto o incluso a cantar para distraerse.  
  
A mitad de camino empezó a llover. Cole bufó molesto, como si la pelea no fuera suficiente, se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y apresuró el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible  
  
Ya habían pasado veinte minutos caminando, casi diez bajo la lluvia, había llegado a un parque que estaba cerca de donde vivía.  
  
Y ahí fue cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, seguido de la melodía de la canción que tenía puesta como tono de llamada.  
  
Cole se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó el teléfono, usó la cabeza para cubrirlo de la lluvia y desconectó los audífonos. Luego miró y logró leer "Bluebell" en la pantalla.  
  
Jay lo estaba llamando.  
  
Cole bufó molesto, no tenía ganas de hablarle. Sin embargo, él contestó, con la intención de hacerle saber que no quería que lo molestara.  
  
-Jay, no quiero-  
  
Cole se detuvo al oír un sollozo venir del otro lado de la línea. Se mantuvo en silencio y logró oír más sollozos por unos instantes, hasta que el chico habló.  
  
Aunque fueron más balbuceos que otra cosa, Cole no le logró entender.  
  
Inevitablemente se preocupó al comprender que estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Jay, qué pasa? No te entendí -le dice Cole.  
  
Oyó a Jay sorberse la nariz.  
  
"Lo siento" logró entender Cole entre los balbuceos, "lo siento, no... No quería pelear contigo..."  
  
-Hey, hey, está bien, tranquilo.  
  
"No, no está bien" luego volvió a balbucear.  
  
Cole miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó al parque, aún al teléfono, -Jay, ¿dónde estás?  
  
Lo único que oyó de Jay fueron más sollozos. Cole no quería admitirlo, pero ya estaba preocupado y necesitaba juntarse con él otra vez.  
  
Además era tarde, no le gustaba la idea de que Jay estuviera llorando solo en la calle a esa hora. Y eso sin contar la lluvia.  
  
-Jay, ¿dónde estás? Iré por ti -reitera Cole.  
  
Cole buscó dinero en su bolso en lo que esperaba la respuesta de Jay. Tenía suerte que los taxis funcionaban hasta tarde.  
  
"No sé" finalmente responde Jay.  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes?  
  
"No sé" Jay se sorbe la nariz, "no sé dónde estoy, estoy perdido"  
  
Cole guardó silencio por un momento, pensando qué podía hacer.  
  
-¿No puedes describirme el lugar? A ver si puedo reconocerlo o algo.  
  
Jay tardó en hablar de nuevo, "Veo casas de dos pisos... No hay nadie en la calle, no hay autos... Creo que hay una plaza pequeña a la vuelta"  
  
-Estás a la periferia-¿cómo llegaste ahí? Estábamos en el centro -Cole no espero respuesta esta vez, -olvídalo, intentaré llegar a ti.  
  
"No, no... Ya tomé un taxi" habla Jay.  
  
-Ah, bien -Cole vacila por un momento, -dile que te lleve al Parque de Los Cerezos.  
  
"Bien" Cole oyó como Jay movió el teléfono y como hablaban a la distancia, luego más ruido del teléfono al ser acomodado de nuevo, "¿estás ahí?"  
  
-En el parque, sí -responde Cole, -te espero aquí.  
  
"Bien"  
  
Luego solo hubo silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Jay al estar intentando calmarse. Se quedaron ambos al teléfono todo el camino, solo haciéndose compañía. Aunque no hablaran, sabían que el otro estaba al otro lado de la línea oyendo y eso era suficiente.  
  
Cole ya estaba muy empapado, pero poco le importaba ahora. Se quedó en su lugar y miraba la calle de vez en cuando, esperando ver un taxi pronto.  
  
A los minutos logró ver un taxi deteniéndose cerca de una esquina del parque. Vio a alguien bajarse y pronto reconoció a Jay por la ropa y la estatura.  
  
Estaba tan empapado como él, pero sin capucha, por lo que casi todos sus rulos se habían desecho por el agua.  
  
-A tu izquierda -habla Cole por el teléfono.  
  
Vio como Jay alzaba la cabeza y volteaba como le había dicho. Ahí levantó su mano libre para que le viera. Jay lo notó y colgó, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se apresuró en ir donde él.  
  
Cole guardó el teléfono también y esperó a Jay ahí. Cuando lo vio cerca, estiró los brazos inconscientemente para que Jay se abrazara a él.  
  
Jay lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en el pecho del pelinegro. Ambos estaban igual de empapados, por lo que no les importó mucho la sensación que sentían al abrazar al otro mojado.  
  
Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, bajo una de las luces del parque acompañados únicamente del sonido de la lluvia que parecía que no cedería pronto. Jay volvió a llorar y balbuceaba pidiendo disculpas, mientras Cole le pasaba la mano por la cabeza mientras le decía que estaba bien.  
  
El primero en romper el abrazo fue Jay, apartándose de Cole, quien le soltó cuando lo sintió moverse. El colorín se restregó los ojos con las manos mojadas, mientras volvía a sollozar, tranquilizándose.  
  
Solo se miraron en silencio, hasta que Jay habló de nuevo, esta vez sin llorar:  
  
-Lo lamento -dice él, -por haber olvidado lo del grupo y por haberme enojado contigo, estabas en tu derecho de sentirte mal.  
  
-Está bien, Jay... Creo que solo me dejé llevar.  
  
-Yo creo que deberías estar molesto... Pero en realidad no quise olvidarlo, en serio, solo se me fue, pero no es que no me importe, porque sabes que me importas, somos-  
  
-Sí, Jay -medio ríe Cole, -sé que no fue tu intención, me molesté en el momento, pero... Ya debería saber que no olvidas cosas porque te gusta o no te importa.  
  
-Hago lo que puedo...  
  
-Lo sé, debí ser más considerado...  
  
-Lo siento, de nuevo...  
  
-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa.  
  
Jay asiente y sonríe levemente. Eso era lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo otra vez.  
  
-Yo también me quiero disculpar contigo, no debí haber dicho que no te importaba solo porque te olvidaste... Lo siento mucho -dice Cole.  
  
-Está bien, también acepto tu disculpa -dice Jay.  
  
Y otra vez se quedaron en silencio ambos, silencio que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sonido de los dientes castañeantes de Jay. Ahí fue cuando Cole notó igual que ya tenía frío, toda su ropa y piel se sentía helada.  
  
-Oye, vivo cerca de aquí, ¿por qué no pasas la noche conmigo? -dice Cole, -Ya tienes frío y vives lejos... Y estás empapado, te podrías enfermar.  
  
-Oh, sí... Creo que es mejor que irme a mi casa ya -dice Jay y medio ríe.  
  
Cole ríe igual, -Sí -estira su mano hacia él, -vamos.  
  
Jay le toma la mano, -Te sigo.  
  
Cole se pone a caminar en dirección a su departamento, con Jay caminando cerca de él.  
  
-Ay, que vergüenza -dice Jay de la nada.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -le pregunta Cole.  
  
-Te llamé llorando bajo la lluvia y perdido por ahí, que patético.  
  
Cole se ríe de su queja, -Está bien... Yo también me he perdido por la ciudad.  
  
-Pero no llorando de seguro.  
  
-Hm, no, llorando no.  
  
-¿Ves?  
  
Cole ríe otra vez. Jay le golpea el brazo suavemente, pero sonríe también. Pronto empezaron a conversar de nuevo, de la misma manera en que lo habían estado haciendo todo el día, caminando de la mano hacia el departamento de Cole para pasar la noche juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto por el 14 de febrero, ya que quería hacer algo con mi pareja favorita de la serie.  
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.  
> (Ligeramente inspirado en una pelea que JK y Jimin tuvieron una vez)


End file.
